injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (Immortality)
Superman is a playble character in the game Injustice: Immortality. He was revealed on January 21st of 2015, alongside Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Catwoman, and Captain Cold. Superman is one of 12 heroes and is a Power User. He is voiced by George Newbern and is the tyrannical leader of the World Monarchy on Earth-889. The Fortress of Solitude, Superman's headquarters, is also featured as a stage in the game. Immortality ''Injustice: Immortality Comic Book ''Injustice: Immortality Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength, speed, and stamina *Invulnerability *Heat Vision *Super Breath *X-Ray Vision *Power of Flight Intro/Outro INTRO (Main Costume): '''Superman is seen standing with his hands on his hips, an american flag flowing behind him. "For truth, justice-!" he begins, before turning to the player. The american flag dissapears and his eyes glow red, "-and the American way!" he finishes, balling his hands into fists. '''INTRO (Monarchy Costume): '''Superman is seen sitting on his throne, drapped in a fur robe and holding a sceptre. He stands, snapping the sceptre in two while the robe burns to ash. "Today, you die," he snarls, floating off screen and appearing in the arena. '''INTRO (Downloadable Costumes): '''Superman flies from the top of the Daily Planet in Metropolis, appearing center stage in the arena. '''OUTRO (Main Costume): '''Superman flies up into space, floating before the sun. He begins to glow, before suddenly flying off towards the Earth. '''OUTRO (Monarchy Costume): '''Superman grabs his enemy by the throat, and his eyes glow red. "Kal-El always wins." The camera pans off screen as the sound of screaming is heard. '''OUTRO (Downloadable Costumes): '''Superman flies up into space, floating before the sun. He begins to glow, before suddenly flying off towards the Earth. Gameplay Superman is a power type character, and is recommended as a tutorial character for those who prefer poewr characters (Batman being the counter with Gadget characters). *Superman has a varied move set. As a power character, he relies heavily on his metahuman abilities more than his actual physical strength. Superman has a wide array of defensive and offensive attacks, allowing him to be a close combat, and semi-long ranged fighter. *Superman's biggest weakness is that he is not a long ranged fighter. He has one move, his Heat Vision attack, that allows him to attack the opponnet from across the screen, but that is it. Superman's does better in close quarters. If you can chain together a combo of low, middle, and high hits, with a meter burned Arctic Breath, for instance, this can allow you to get in and do massive damage quickly. *Superman is constantly floating, and has an average "walk speed", as well as an average dash which covers some distance. Throw Forward Throw: Superman grabs his opponent by their leg, swings them around twice, before blasting them into the air with his heat vision, where they land in front of him. Reverse Throw: Superman grabs his opponent by their leg, swings them around twice, before blasting them into the air with his heat vision where they land behind him. Character Trait '''Solar Battery: Solar Battery causes Superman to glow yellow, and allows him to ignore armor and inflict greater damge with attacks such as Heat Vision and Arctic Breath. Super Move The Last Son: 'Superman flies towards his opponent and grabs him/her. He punches them through the Earth, where they can be seen flying through the planet. As they shoot out the other side, they are met by Superman who chuckles and freezes them. He winds his fist up and punches, shattering them back down to Earth. His super move does 36.34 damage and is 7 hits. Ending ''After the fall of Earth-889's villanious Superman, the Superman of our world returned home. Scarred and tortured by the events he had witnessed in the alternate dimmension, Superman traveled through time in space using a Boom Tube. He appeared on the galactic coordintes of where Krypton once supn, and instantly felt the affects. Green bits of Kryptonite floated through the void, but Superman resisted. After hours upon hours of heated meditation, Superman emerged from the wreckage of Krypton...immune to his greatest weakness. He was now, truly immortal. Explained: After the defeat of Earth-889's King Superman, our Superman returns home, scarred and traumatized. To clear his mind, he uses a Boom Tube to travel to the ruins of Krypton. He is instantly affected by the remaining traces of Kryptonite, but he fights the affects, the battle with Earth-889's Superman having strengthed his will. After hours of resisting the effects, Superman returns to Earth, now immune to Krypontite. Quotes "For truth, justice, and the American way!" -Intro "Today, you die." -Intro (Monarchy) "Kal-El always wins." -Outro (Monarchy) "Immortality isn't living for forever...I should know." -to Earth-889's Superman "Your reign ends today!" -to Earth-889's Superman "You're nothing but a fraud!" -to Earth-889's Superman "Diana, please don't do this!" -to Earth-889's Superman "You look skinnier." -to Earth-889's Batman "You didnt' have to do this, Luthor." -After defeating Lex Luthor in Story Mode "Power and strength. That's what seperate's us from humans. That's why we have to limit ourselves. Especially, ourselves." -After defeating Superman in Story Mode "For Krypton!" -Clash with any character "For Rao!" -Clash with any character "Metropolis needs me." -Clash with any character "I will ''protect humanity!" -Clash with any character "You distrub the peace!" -Clash with any character "But you can't control it!" -Clash with Superman (''Monarchy) as Default Superman "You first!" -Clash with Superman (Monarchy) as Default Superman "You won't get the chance!" -Clash with Superman (Monarchy) as Default Superman "Because they can't defend themselves!" -Clash with Superman (Monarchy) as Default Superman "This is my world!" -Clash with Superman (Default) as Monarchy Superman "Get out of here!" -Clash with Superman (Default) as Monarchy Superman "I'll kill you!" -Clash with Superman (Default) as Monarchy Superman "Why do you defend the weak?" -Clash with Superman (Default) as Monarchy Superman "I am Bizarro number one!" -Clash with Superman as Bizarro Superman "Well...you are bizzare..." -Clash with Superman (Bizarro) "Go back to the sea, Arthur!" -Clash with Aquaman "Fishes not enough for you?" -Clash with Aquaman "I never do." -Clash with Batman "I have no weaknesses." -Clash with Batman "You can't beat me, Bruce!" -Clash with Batman "I hit hard." -Clash with Batman "I control this planet!" -Clash with Batman as Monarchy Superman "Never!" -Clash with Batman as Monarchy Superman "I am the King!" -Clash with Batman as Monarchy Superman "You'll never beat me!" -Clash with Batman as Monarchy Superman "I hope you like death!" -Clash with Batman "I will live forever." -Clash with Batman "I am Superman!" -Clash with Captain Atom "You're powers can't hurt me." -Clash with Captain Atom "Captain Atom." -Clash with Captain Atom "You're not the only one who can freeze things." -Clash with Captain Cold "I have before." -Clash with Doomsday "You only get to kill me once!" -Clash with Doomsday "You're too dangerous to live." -Clash with Doomsday "You're fast." -Clash with The Flash "Don't worry, I'll catch you." -Clash with The Flash "You're not funny, speedster." -Clash with The Flash "You're crazy." -Clash with The Joker "I'll leave you to Batman." -Clash with The Joker "You're jealousy is your weakness." -Clash with Lex Luthor "Give it up, Lex." -Clash with Lex Luthor "Without that suit, you're nothing." -Clash with Lex Luthor "I'll snap your neck in two." -Clash with Lex Luthor as Monarchy Superman "You're embarssing." -Clash with Lex Luthor as Monarchy Superman "You're a sorry excuse for a villain." -Clash with Lex Luthor as Monarchy superman "Got no chance, Billy." -Clash with Shazam "You're lucky you've got magic." -Clash with Shazam "You're just a kid, Billy." -Clash with Shazam "If I don't, you're dead." -Clash with Wonder Woman "You mean more than that, to me." -Clash with Wonder Woman "Your point?" -Clash with Wonder Woman "We don't have to do this Diana." -Clash with Wonder Woman "I thought you loved me." -Clash with Wonder Woman (Monarchy) as Monarchy Superman "Aren't you just a ball of sunshine?" -Clash with Wonder Woman (Monarchy) as Monarchy Superman "How's eight sound?" -Clash with Wonder Woman (Monarchy) as Monarchy Superman "I love you, Diana." -Clash with Wonder Woman (New 52) as New 52 Superman Trivia *George Newbern previously voiced Superman in ''Justice League'', ''The Batman'',' 'Superman vs. the Elite','' and other works. *Superman's role as a totalitarian dictator who controls the world through fear has been explored in stories such as ''Superman: Red Son ''and the ''Justice League ''Episode, "A Better World." *Superman is one of the playable charactes in the downloadble DEMO. *Superman is the only character who's intro changes with his costume. *If you use his trait, his super move is the second strongest in the game, doing 40% damage. *According to some concept art, the idea of Superman wearing his iconic red "underwear" on the outside of his costume was being considered but not applied to his final design. *Superman was also playable in NetherRealm Studio's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe ''as well as ''Injustice: Gods Among Us *The '''Superboy '''costume was primarily worn by Superboy during pre-new 52 comics. Alternate Costumes *World Monarchy: Unlocked by using an Archive Armory Key *Justice League 3000: Included in The Immortal Edition *Earth 2: Pre-order from GameStop *Superman Beyond: Pre-order from Wal-Mart *Year One: Pre-order from Target *New 52: "New 52" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Bizarro:"Bizarro World" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Ultraman: "Crime Syndicate" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Superboy: "Apprentice" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass One *Classic: "Classic Heroes" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass Two *Man of Steel: "Cinematic Universe" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass Two *Black Lantern: "Blackest Night" skins for $2.99 or included in Season Pass Two MonarchySupe.png|World Monarchy JL3000S.jpg|Justice League 3000 Earth2Supes.png|Earth 2 Supermanbeyond.jpg|Superman Beyond Year One.jpg|Year One S52.jpg|New 52 Bizarro.jpg|Bizarro Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman sUPERBOY.jpg|Superboy Classic Supes.jpg|Classic Superman MoS.jpg|Man of Steel Black-Lantern-Superman-dc-comics-16567286-514-756.jpg|Black Lantern Category:RedTitan54 Category:Injustice: Immortality Category:Characters